


Midnight Calls

by jackson_nicole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Midnight Calls

Jackson tossed and turned in his bed, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. He gathered the sheets in his fists as he began to breathe heavily. He groaned softly as he tossed his head from side to side. He began to mumble just before his eyes snapped open and he bolted up in bed. He panted softly as he wiped the sweat from his face and sighed. Jackson took a minute or two more before looking at the clock that read 1:30. He groaned and shoved his head into his hands, sitting there to let his body relax for a moment. Then he grabbed his phone, debating between the two numbers on the screen as he went to the kitchen for some cold water. As he filled his glass he pressed her name and lifted the phone to his ear to wait through the ringing.

There was a click followed by sheets rustling and soft groaning accompanied by soft swearing.

“* _ Jackson? Do you understand what time it is? _ *” The voice said. Jackson closed his eyes and sighed, giving a chuckle, her voice calming him down.

“Yeah. Yeah, I know. Sorry, Ness. I, uh, couldn’t sleep.” Jackson said, sipping the water and leaning against the counter. Jackson heard Nessia sigh and sit up, as there was more rustling.

“* _ More nightmares? _ *” She asked, her voice softer.

“Yeah,” Jackson said, plainly. Nessia sighed again and said, “* _ You know you  _ could _ call your girlfriend instead of me? _ *”

She gave a chuckle that made Jackson laugh as well.

“Yeah, well, Lydia doesn’t like being woken up in the middle of the night.” He said. “Besides. I-I can talk to you.”

“* _ Yeah, I’ve seen you talk to Lydia too. _ *” She teased. Jackson gave a small smirk.

“Not like I can with you. You get me.” He said.

“* _ We’re both adopted. _ *”

“It’s more than that though. I dunno what it is, I can just talk to you.” Jackson said. Nessia chuckled again.

“* _ Well, what happened this time? Your nightmare? _ *” Jackson launched into the horrible ordeal and Nessia calmed him down when he got too intense in his descriptions.

“I don’t know why I keep having this nightmare. I haven’t had it in weeks.” Jackson said, lying back down in his bed, the conversation having brought him back upstairs.

“* _ Well, it sounds like it’s stemming from lacrosse? That plus finals are coming up, you’re probably just super stressed. _ *” Nessia said. Jackson nodded and sighed.

“I guess. But I don’t get why you were a wolf in the dream. It’s just weird.” Jackson said. Nessia let out an awkward sounding chuckle that went unnoticed of its nature by Jackson.

“* _ Now that, I can’t help you with. _ *” She laughed. Jackson chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah. Maybe I’m just watching too many werewolf movies or something.” He said. Jackson stifled a yawn, but it won as it deepened. Nessia gave a soft laugh from the other end.

“* _ Think you can sleep now? _ *” She asked, softly. Jackson smiled.

“Yeah. I think so.” He said.

“* _ Alright. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow in class, Jack. _ *” She said. Jackson smiled. No one ever called him Jack and Nessia was the only one who had the balls to nickname him.

“See ya, Nessi.” He said. His eyelids got heavy and he quickly fell asleep before ending the call, but Nessia gave a final chuckle as his soft snore met her ears.

“Goodnight, Jackson.” She said, softly. She ended the call and set her phone back on her nightstand before getting comfortable again and falling asleep as well.

~


End file.
